Gemini Saga (Legend of Sanctuary)
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 3-B with Galaxian Explosion | 3-A Name: Gemini Saga, The Pope Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: '''Male '''Age: 41 Classification: Human, Gold Saint | God Powers and Abilities: 7th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atomic Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation, Blasts and Waves, True Flight/Levitation, Psychokinesis (Teleportation, Telepathy and Telekinesis), Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Can attack souls, Can steal Cosmos | Divine Cosmos, All Previously Mentioned on a Much Higher Scale, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Reality Warping, Acausality Attack Potency: Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion | Universe level (Absorbed a great quantity of Athena's divine cosmos. Was going to remake the universe and become the new ruler of creation) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | Universal Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level Stamina: Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Galactic, Intergalactic with Galaxian Explosion, Universal / Cross-Dimensional with Another Dimension and Psychokinesis | Universal Standard Equipment: Gemini Gold Cloth Intelligence: High. Incredibly talented fighter and Cosmo User, impersonated the Pope for 16 years. Weaknesses: None notable | Athena's Cosmos of Light Feats: *With his mind, he could control the Gemini Cloth from a distance and chase Aiolos through space at Faster than Light speeds. *The Sagitta Arrow devised by himself can pierce someone's entire being, body and soul, and slowly drain their Cosmos, taking it directly to Saga himself. *The mere expansion of his Cosmos pushed Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki (Who admittedly don't possess full control of the 7th Sense in the Movie) away. *Vastly outclassed Pegasus Seiya in combat, even after he had fully controlled the 7th Sense. *Survived an attack from Pegasus Seiya which nullified his Galaxian Explosion. *When fully absorbing Athena's Cosmos, morphed into a titanic being who's mere presence warped reality around him. *Was going to remake the universe in his new form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Emperor's Fist: '''Making eye contact with his enemy, Saga imposes his will unto his target by emanating great quantities of Cosmos in the form of an obscure energy. Said energy wraps around and penetrates the opponent's body, altering it's memories, mind and personality. * '''Another Dimension: '''Through a quick movement, Saga utilizes his great Cosmos to open a tear in space-time, which almost instantly wraps around the opponent and closes, trapping them in the space between time and dimensions. Eventually the opponent's body returns to the real world, but their soul remains trapped within the gap of space-time. * '''Galaxian Explosion: Saga's greatest attack. Concentrating a large quantity of his Cosmos, Saga creates a gigantic mass of bright energy which resembles a celestial body. Then, Saga sends it towards his opponents, bringing immense force upon impact. Even if the enemy is to try resisting, the sphere of Cosmos will eventually collapse and explode, releasing energy equivalent to that of an exploding galaxy. Key: Gold Saint '''| Titan''' Gallery File:Saga Gif.gif File:Titan Saga.png|Saga's Titanic Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Acausal Characters